Welcome to the Club
Plot Ben is walking through Undertown with Ester, and are currently on a date. Ben and Ester begin holding hands and Ester urges him to visit the pet-shop. The two walk over to the alien pet-shop, with Ester being more cheerful than Ben is. Ester: (Points at fish tank) Ooh! Look at all the pretty colors! Especially that one over there. (Points to large rainbow-colored alien fish) Ben: If you like three eyed eels and guppies,'' (Sarcastic)'' suuuuuuure. (Wink) Ester: (Nudges him) Oh, you. Ben: Well at least you and the fish both share something in common. Ester:'' (Perplexed face)'' We both have three eyes? Ben: No, you're both beautiful. (Smiles) Ester: Ben...(Blushes) Ben: Haha, yeah. Hey I'm gonna go use the little hero's room. Be back in a sec. (Walks off) Walks into the bathroom in pet-shop and presses on his Omnitrix and holds one hand on it. Ben: Magister Patelliday, are you there? Magister Patelliday (Through Omnitrix): Righto, Ben. Are you are the case, now? Ben: Yeah, but It's not gonna be easy. I'm on a date, too. Magister Patelliday: A date? My, oh my, Tennyson. Can't you stick to one thing at a time? Ben: Yeah, yeah..But have you got any leads? Magister Patelliday: Just one, so pay attention. Witnesses says that Argit is the one responsible for this. Ben: (Sarcastic) Surprise, surprise. Magister Patelliday: Well just know that for this operation to work, you gotta go undercover! Yes, indeedy! Ben: Well lemmie explain this to my date. Wish me luck, Patelliday! Magister Patelliday: Good luck, I guess. Patelliday, out. Ben exits the bathroom, and sees Ester looking at a cage full of multi-colored birds with weird beaks and feathers. '' Ester: What took ya so long? Come on, let's get something to eat! Ben: ''(Stomach growls) My thoughts exactly! Ester: (Laughs) The couple make there way to a alien food court, but as Ben realizes he has to tell Ester the truth about why there in Undertown, he notices Argit carrying a large crate. Argit appears to be nervous and jittery, as he keeps looking back and forth as if he's doing something suspicious. Ben realizes that it's now or never. He must confess to Ester what he's suppose to do. Ben: Ester, can I tell you something, it's about why our date is Undertown. Ester: (Confused expression) What is it, Ben? Ben: I'm suppose to be on this important mission that I should've started a couple hours ago. I thought our date was important than the mission but it turns out, I have to start on the mission now. I'm sorry, but I gotta go... Ester: So this whole you took me here, it was just for another one of your plumber missions. Ben: Yes, but I was more concerned about our date then- Ester: It's ok. I'm glad you cared about me enough to keep the date going. Start your mission, hero. (Kisses Ben on cheek) Ben places a hand on his cheek, and blushes. He then walks off to an alley way in Undertown and tries to decide on what alien to turn into, and what disguise to use. Before transforming, Ben notices Argit walks into The Black Hole, and realizes he must hurry. Ben: Let's try Walkatrout. Seems harmless, enough. (Activates Walkatrout Hologram) (Hits Omnitrix) Rath: Rath?! RATH DOESN'T WANT RATH! LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING OMNITRIX, YOU BETTER GIVE ME MOLESTACHE, OR ELSE! (Growls) (Hits Omnitrix) Snakepit: Head Snakepit?! Snakepit: Head Ssssstupid Omnitrix... Snakepit: Head Quickly, let'sssss turn into sssssomething like Ssssswampfire! Snakepit: Head No! I say we transssssform into Mothsssssster! No wait, how about Fourarmssss?! OOH, OOH! Alien X!!! Snakepit: heads except the Fifth, in unison No!!! (Hits Omnitrix) Jury Rigg: Jury Rigg? Yeah, okay. Jury Rigg scoops up a pile of purple goo and rubs it over his clothes, and then rolls around the ground a few times. He gets up and finds a cloth near a couple crates and wraps up his stomach to cover the Omnitrix symbol. Jury Rigg now has the impression that he is a regular member of his species, and proceeds to follow Argit. Argit: (Looking at Liam and SixSix) ''Well boys, let's get this show on the road. ''(Sets down pile of crates and opens them, revealing weapons) SixSix and Liam help take the weapons to a large table surrounded by other petty thieves, crooks, and old enemies. Villains like Khyber, Dr. Animo, and Milfred can be seen viewing the many types of devices on display. After everybody places the technology and weapons on the table, the whole crowd of shady characters gather around Argit, as he prepares to speak. Argit: Fellow, Gentlemen and Ladies, I would like to announce that the official Weapon Emporium is now.....Open! All the villains clap their hands and eagerly go over to different tables and booths looking at high priced weapons and complex devices. Jury Rigg, under disguise, walks over to Argit. '' Jury Rigg: Hey there, Argit. Nice little..uh...establishment you've got here! Really, really, cool! Argit: Yeah, yeah. I'm sort of a big deal. Lemmie know ya if you see anything you want, fellow alien comrade. ''(Walks over to snacks and drinks) Jury Rigg: (Walking over to booth with EightEight) What do we have here? (Probes through alien technology) EightEight: (Inaudible words) (Appears to be aggressively yelling in inaudible language) (Scoops technology away from Jury Rigg) Jury Rigg: (Sticks tongue out) Didn't want it anyway! Sheesh! Throughout all the commotion, Jury Rigg swipes a couple devices and weapons, undetected by anybody. He sneakily goes behind a booth and breaks them, while laughing maniacally. '' Jury Rigg: And with ''these ''parts... ''(Rapidly fixes up technology and weapons) FIX, FIX FIX! (Maniacal laughter) (Reveals and picks up strange, newly created device, and attaches it the ceiling) Jury Rigg watches around, left to right, spotting for anybody watching him. He then whistle's like he's innocent and walks over to some other villains. Dr.Psychobos approaches Jury Rigg, asking "How are you liking the exquisite Emporium so far, and I use the term loosely?" Jury Rigg then tells him it's fine, then walks away. Jury Rigg: (Laughing) Perfect! Now I sit back, wait for that little camera to do it's thing, and.... (Times out) Ben: Uh-oh! (Sweats in fear) Entire room of Villains: Ben 10? GET HIM! (Surround Ben) Ben: Just my luck...but any who...(Scrolls to XLR8) XLR8: Gotta run! (Zips past all the villains and busts through the door) As the villains witness XLR8 speed away, free, Argit steps up and says that this sort of incident will never happen again. Argit then goes over to a briefcase and opens it. Inside is small box, and he places it on the ground. Argit backs up and immediately, the box transforms into a large Magenta-colored Techadon robot. The Techadon appears to be much larger that a usual one, and it steps over to the entrance of the The Black Hole, and guards it. Everybody then goes back to trading weapons, and pulling out illegal technologies. '' ''Ben is seen sitting around in Undertown, with no idea on to how he's going to go back to the Weapon Emporium. He scrolls through some alien holograms to relieve himself of boredom. Magister Patilleday then voices in and asks how the mission is going. Ben then explains what has happened and asks for ideas. Magister Patelliday: I'm not sure what you should do, Ben. Maybe you could just do whatever you think will work. Who knows, at least you'll be potentially stopping some ''of the bad guys. I can't provide any assistance, because I, myself, am on a mission of my own! ''(Ends transmission) Ben: Ugh...I need some brains.. Unknown Alien at Food Court: Brains, you say? (Laughs) Color, shape, size, smell? I can help you get some brains, human! Ben: Yeeeeeeah....no. '' (Hits Omnitrix)'' Grey Matter: Now, what would I need to do to finish this mission. I've already mucked it up, once. Thinking...thinking...(Stops). ''Got it! Why didn't I think of it before? ''(Scratches head) Oh yeah, I had the intellect of a human..right! (Reverts back) Going back to The Black Hole with his cousin Lucy, Ben pretends to be cuffed and Lucy is imitating Zs'Skary. The Techadon puts a hand up to them, inferring they can't go in. She then tells the Techadon he is here for Argit. The Techadon goes inside for a while, then Argit pops out. '' Argit: Hello, Ectonurite. To what do I owe this rather...unexpected appearance? ''(Notices Ben in cuffs) ...I'd really like to know. Lucy (As Zs'Skayr): I've captured Ben Tennyson and plan on bringing him in to torture him in front of his old friends... Ben: '' (Puts on an act)'' You'll never get away with this, freak! Argit: Mhmm, yeah. (Yawns) It sounded like a good plan on paper.. I'm not buying it, "Mr. Phantom". Zs'Skayr: You dare mock and insult the High Ecto Lord?! (Gets in Argit's face) Argit:'' (Scared)'' Let's not do anything we'll regret here! Come on, easy! Zs'Skayr: And to think I was going to pay for your technology and weapons, today. Time to destroy Tennyson, elsewhere. Argit: Woah, woah! Step right in, valued customer. You too, Benny Boy. (Winks) Lucy as Zs'Skayr and Ben walk in The Black Hole, and all the villains are confused as to why Ben is cuffed. Lucy then tells everybody they can take a shot at Ben 10 for free. All they have to do is cough up one weapon or technology they've purchased here. All the villains gather in a circle, then fork over illegal devices and weapons, and Lucy collects all of them. Octagon and Rhomboid then walk up to Ben, who is cuffed, and prepare to strike him at the same time. Right before they do, mud slung in both of their faces. Ben easily breaks out of his fake handcuffs and transforms. '' Unknown Alien Form: Who's this guy? I've never turned into him before. Uhh...Lucy! ''Lucy now reveals who she really is. The other villains gasp and pulls out weapons and march towards Lucy and Ben as an unknown alien. Lucy shoots mud on the floor causing some villains to fall down, but the others avoid the mud and start shooting. Unknown Alien Form: (Bullets and lasers bounce harmlessly off himself) Haha! That tickled!! (Laughs) Stop it! Please! Lucy: (Turns hand into sledgehammer made of mud) (Smacks Khyber and Thunderpig out a window) ''Cover me! Unknown Alien Form: (Laughs and punches Dr.Psychobos into Dr. Animo) I took out one doctor with one doctor! Seriously though, Lucy, I don't know what to do with this guy. Lucy: ''(Rolls eyes) I've seen one of you before, just start humming a tune! (Traps Milfred and Liam in mud) '' Unknown Alien Form: Excuse me? Humming is the lamest of powers! ''(Notices Lucy isn't paying attention) ...Whatever. (Hums) Lucy covers her ears as soon as she can, and the rest of the villains experience pain from the hums. Lucy then takes this chance to cover up all the exits, doors, and windows with sticky mud, as a trap. Argit then grab a blaster from the floor and aims it at Lucy and is about to shoot. Unknown Alien Form: (Hops in front of Argit and takes the blast) Surprise! (Kicks Argit and knocks him out) Lucy: Nice work. (Reveals Plumber Badge) Now you're all under arrest! Everybody has the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be held agai- Unknown Alien Form: Easy there, "Rook". First time arresting bad guys? Lucy: ...Yes. Unknown Alien Form: In other news, I'm gonna name this guy Humback. He's a whale, and he has power hums. What more can you ask for?! (Times out) Argit: (Covered in mud) ''The name of a good Chiropractor. My aching back... Dr. Psychobos: Worry not, my fellow b-b-beings. These two cannot simply apprehend us for our wrong doings, and I use the term loosely. They have no hard evidence on us, and can't just merely turn us in with no basis on our crimes! (Laughs) '' Ben: Think again, Psycho Brain. (Walks up to device that Jury Rigg put up on the ceiling) I put this little video recorder ''here to keep an eye on the whole thing. You're all busted! Ben, one, villains, none. ''A bunch of Plumbers arrive and arrest all the villains involved with crime. According to Lucy, Khyber managed to escape, but Thunderpig didn't, even though they were knocked out a window at the same time. Magister Patelliday appears shortly and congratulates Ben and Lucy on a job well done. The three then head off to the Plumber HQ, and Patelliday states that Lucy has a lot of paperwork to do, much to her chagrin. Characters * Ben Tennyson * Ester * Magister Patelliday * Alien at Food Court * Lucy Mann * Plumbers Villains * Argit * Sixsix * Sevenseven * Eighteight * Liam * Khyber * Dr. Animo * Milfred * Dr. Psychobos * Zs'Skayr (As Lucy's disguise) * Octagon Vreedle * Rhomboid Vreedle * Thunderpig * Other anonymous criminals Aliens Used * Rath (Selected Alien was Walkatrout) (First appearance) * Snakepit (Selected Alien was Molestache) (First appearance) * Jury Rigg (Selected Alien was Swampfire, Fourarms, or Alien X) (First appearance) * XLR8 (First appearance) * Grey Matter (First appearance) * Humback (First appearance) (Unlocked this episode) Trivia * Argit and the rest of the villains (except Khyber) are arrested * Khyber escapes from Ben and the Plumbers. * Lucy is revealed to be a high ranked Plumber. Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10 Galactic Legends